Sickle Cell Disease (SCD) is the most common human hereditary hematologic disorder. This disease varies in its clinical manifestation and severity. Persons with this debilitating disease are often plagued with acute pain crises requiring hospitalization as well as assaults on various organ systems leading to impairment and/or failure of those organs. This study focuses on the painful crisis. The average crisis lasts for approximately 7-10 days. In results from the natural history study (CSSCD-Cooperative Study of SCD), Platt et al documented that approximately one-third of SCD patients die during a sickle cell crisis, usually after complications associated with this event, i.e. stroke, seizure or acute chest syndrome. The purpose of this study is to assess the efficacy of FLOCOR compared to placebo control in reducing the duration of vaso-occlusive crisis in patients with SCD.